


sealed with a kiss

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: If Madison hadn't kissed him in the middle of the hallway, none of this would've happened— or so Alexander believes.





	sealed with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is terribly self indulgent but i love jamilmads so much? it started as just a vee relationship w jamilton + hamilton/madison but it became a triad quick. 
> 
> i think i'm making a series of this college au, too. 
> 
> enjoy!

When Alexander sees Madison walk towards him, he's thinking the upperclassman is going to punch him because of something he did. Madison isn't the least bit menacing, yet his threat of knocking his teeth out after a nasty debate club session is imprinted in the back of Alexander's head. Instead, he stops when he's in front of him and smiles. "Hey, Hamilton."

"What do you want, Madison?" he goes straight to the point, not shaking his hand, skipping the pleasantries. He tries not to notice his beautiful dark eyes, he tries not to notice his plump lips. He's sure Madison and Jefferson hate him, so why the hell does he find them both so attractive?

Madison's hand is way too close to the collar of his shirt, and he's sure he's going to choke him to death for a second. "You," he says, and he takes him by the tie. Suddenly Alexander's heartbeat is quickening, because Madison is dangerously close to his face and his impulse control will be out of the window at any given moment. "Can I do this, Hamilton?" his voice is low, rapsy from a sore throat, and the younger man feels like he's going to die.

Alexander forgets how to form sentences for a second. "Y-yes," he says, voice shaking with uncertainty. He remembers another upperclassman's words about his two rivals slash crushes. Jefferson and Madison are merciless.

Madison isn't merciless in the slightest when he pulls at his tie a bit, making Alexander grow closer to him. Their lips meet, and Alexander forgets to breathe for a moment before he closes his eyes. Madison pushes him to the wall as he digs his fingers into his outgrown hair, moving his lips and being so, so sweet it's better than anything Alexander has ever imagined.

When he pulls away, Alexander wants more. He can't grab him by the hair so he simply breathes in and out before pushing him close again. Madison gasps into his mouth as he responds to the kiss, and the younger man feels the way his lips have balm in them and how soft they are.

Alexander is the one to pull away this time, his knees weak as he clings into Madison. "You just kissed me," he states, saying the obvious.

"I just kissed you," Madison echoes.

Alexander feels the heat spread through his cheeks, and he huffs as he turns around and runs off. "Hamilton, wait!" he hears Madison's voice bouncing around the hall, but he's going to his dorm and think for three hours about what just happened.

He can't bring himself to call Lafayette. He's Jefferson's twin, and he's sure he'll let his brother know and everything will go to hell. It's not like Madison won't tell his best friend either.

Oh God, Jefferson will know he kissed him. He'll kill him, even if Madison was the one to start it. He breathes in and out at an attempt to calm himself down, but Jesus Christ, he doesn't want to know what will Jefferson do. He's sure there's something between them, be it requited or not, and he's scared.

"Calm the fuck down, Alexander," he tells himself, "if they were in a relationship they would've made out in the hallway already."

He's at the cafeteria the next day, trying to go by unnoticed. He's sitting at the opposite corner from the one he usually sits at, and he's sure Jefferson doesn't come there on Thursdays.

He hears the door open and he goes back to his shitty cafeteria food, eating as he glances up from time to time. Then, he hears the footsteps of someone going to his general direction — he pretends to keep eating although a lump on his throat is already forming.

"Hamilton." _Fuck, it's Jefferson._

Alexander uses a napkin to clean his face from any leftover food and he straightems up. Jefferson is near him, in all his curly, long-haired glory. "Yes?" he manages to squeak out. Why is he so anxiety ridden? He should be more certain of himself, but what happened yesterday has left him in shambles.

"Why in the hell did you leave my c— best friend in the hallway after you two kissed?" he can see a bit of doubt in his eyes when he changes whatever word starting with c it was to best friend.

Alexander breathes calmly for the first time since he got to the cafeteria, and a soft laugh escapes his mouth. It's okay, he thinks, he's just protective. A bit _too_ protective. "I panicked," he starts explaining. "Mostly because I thought that it was one, a joke you played on me and that two, shit he likes me back." Fuck keeping his crush a secret, they already kissed.

Jefferson snorts, amusement in his beautiful brown eyes. He's smiling and God, he doesn't see him smile often— he's excruciating most of the time, sure, but he's gorgeous. "He rambled about yout lips for a few minutes, so I decided to get some first hand experience."

"H-huh?" he chokes out, because Jefferson is telling him he's going to kiss him and these two days can't be real. He starts imagining being in a room alone with Jefferson just to see if he's lucid dreaming— but he's not, God damn. "I— Jefferson, we're..."

"Rivals? Enemies? I still want to kiss you, dumbass."

Alexanders says "Fuck it" under his breath and their lips crash together when Jefferson leans down. He moves crudely, a mess of teeth and lips. He loves it, the way Jefferson licks at his lips without entering his mouth. It's so good that when he pulls away he feels dizzy.

Jefferson's eyes shine. "Jemmy wasn't lying, hm." It sounds like he's saying it to himself, but the fact that he also liked it makes Alexander's heart thump. "So you kissed both of your rivals. You wanna do something about it?"

"I'll keep kicking your ass in debate club. We can see the rest afterwards." He doesn't want to seem desperate, how his hope of dating them both clinging to his brain. He wants to tell Jefferson, but it sounds so awful he thinks he'll laugh at him. "If anything, I'd like—"

'You can date us both, yeah," Jefferson dismisses his almost coming out as polyamorous just like that, and Alexander feels almost pissed, but not like most of the time he talks to him. It's... pleasurable, kind of.

He gets up and takes his food before throwing it in the garbage, Jefferson still waiting near his table. He pushes him, a hand on his hair, and kisses him briefly. "See you in a bit," Jefferson waves goodbye as he walks down to the debate room.

Alexander will have to tell Burr that Madison is definitely the antonym of merciless, but Jefferson can be argumented in favor _and_ against. He wonders if the other man will wonder what in the fresh hell got inside him to say that about his rivals.

He smiles as he opens the door to the classroom, which is empty besides their professor, Mr. Washington. "Good afternoon!" he greets as he sits down on one of the tables.

Most of the class is a blur as Jefferson, Madison and a few other college students sit around, including Seabury, who was his nemesis before Jefferson came along. He finds himself in front of the whole class, his face inches away from Jefferson's as he rants about some politic theme or another.

Jefferson is grinning smugly, a bit of his teeth showing because of his smirk. He stops talking for a second to take a breath, and Jefferson doesn't respond. Mr. Washington is sitting on his desk, watching them intently.

"They look like they're about to make out," the only girl there, Angelica Schuyler, says. Alexander can hear her tap her fingers against wood.

That's all the encouragement he needs to put his hand in the back of the older man's neck and push their lips together, tiptoeing so he can get to the height of his lips. Jefferson responds with excitement, groaning against his lips before pushing him against the wall, his tongue slipping inside his mouth.

Alexander finds himself rocking his hips into Jefferson as they make out, Jefferson's hand gripping at his hair as he takes control and licks at his mouth. He feels warm all over and there's a pool of emotions in his stomach, and he can't believe he's making out with Thomas Jefferson.

When Jefferson pulls away Alexander breathes hard, his heart hammering against his chest and his pupils dilated. Jefferson's smug smile is back as he turns around says, "I always wanted to kiss that pretty, loud mouth of his." The younger man shoves him aside playfully.

Angelica smiles to herself as Alexander glances at her, and Seabury looks mildly annoyed. "Well, Mr. Jefferson, Mr. Hamilton, nice solving of tension," Mr. Washington says, his eyes gleaming. "But we should go back to debating."

"What were we debating again?" Jefferson mutters, and Alexander feels like kicking him in the nuts. God, he hates this dude as much as he adores him.

Alexander rolls his eyes. "Gun control."

"Oh," Jefferson says, "right."

Jefferson keeps looking at Alexander with a sincere smile, though, and the immigrant finds himself losing his train of thought more than ever. He wants to discuss everything with him, he wants to be his boyfriend. He just wants to make this work— he's daydreamed about this for so long, long enough to think it would be completely impossible.

Mr. Washington realizes they aren't being good at what they're excellent at most of the time sooner than later. "Mr. Jefferson, Mr. Hamilton, go to your seats. We can take Mr. Seabury and Ms. Schuyler here for another debate."

Jefferson smiles at him and before Alexander knows it he's sitting on the older man's lap, him kissing up on his neck like they're some embarrassing high school couple. "So, you wanna be boyfriends, right?"

"Yeah," he nods. "Madison will be cool with it, right?"

"I discussed everything with him, Alexander," he tells him, and the way he says his first name makes his belly feel like it just turned on its side. "He wants to date you too. We'll make this work."

Alexander lets his head drop on the other man's shoulder. "I hope so." He opens his eyes and looks up at him. "Can I call you Thomas?"

He smiles brighter than the sun. "Of course you can, Alex."

"Alright... Thomas." It feels different to call him by his first name, like they're different people now. He loves him, and he's hoping he can get the same feeling at his gut with Madison... James, whatever.

He places a kiss on his hair and Alexander feels like he has electricity going around his body.

When debate club ends Thomas and Alexander leave off to find James, not without having Angelica congratulate them excitedly, telling them she saw their tension for months. Alexander laughs awkwardly at that as they walk away.

"I'm pretty sure she said the same thing when her sister and Maria got together," Thomas comments nonchalantly as he walks up to the dorm he shares with James. "Also, I— I kind of like Jemmy romantically. But I haven't told him yet."

"It was obvious from a mile away," Alexander shrugs, and Thomas rolls his eyes as he unlocks the door to the dorm. He doesn't say that calling him Jemmy is enough of a clue, although he will soon.

When they open the door, James throws himself to Thomas while shouting the man's name. "Hey!" he says, grinning wildly. "You're like a puppy, I swear."

"I mean, I always act like that with my crushes," James admits shyly, and Thomas' eyes widen. "Oh no." He gets up and enters the dorm in awkward footsteps before having a coughing fit. "I'm sorry, Thomas, I."

"I like you too, you idiot!" Thomas exclaims, and James looks up at him, his cough still escaping his lips.

"Y-you do?"

"Of course I do!" Thomas doesn't wait to kiss his best friend, their lips meeting softly before pulling away. "I love you, Jemmy. Alex said it was obvious."

James shrugs, embarrassment clear in his eyes as he looks at Alexander. "Hey. You dating Thomas now?" he asks as he crosses his arms.

Alexander nods, James coughs, everything seems as if nothing ever changed. "Wanna go cuddle?" the dark-skinned man asks casually, and Alexander almost chokes on his own spit before nodding. This is so different from what he's used to with them both it's like a fever dream. 

They're a mess of limbs sooner than later, Thomas' hand on James' hip and his leg on top of one of Alexander's. Alexander smiles as he plays with Thomas' hair— it's so fluffy, so soft. "Once I told off some white girl because she was tryna touch my hair at the bus," he comments. "She was like 'I'm just curious!'"

James laughs softly, and Alexander has a stray thought about how James probably hears these anecdotes from Thomas all the time. He's never been friend of either, and this feels like new territory.

"Hey," Thomas puts him out of his thinking as he kisses his neck, wriggling between both James and him to be able to dig his fingers into his clothes. "I love you."

Alexander can't help but grin. "I never thought you'd say that."

Thomas laughs. "I've liked you for a while, asshole. I might not agree with you most of the time... but man, are you lovable."

"Sweetest thing I've ever heard out of your mouth."

Thomas shoves him aside and he yelps because he almost got thrown out of the bed. Nothing feels like it has changed, although everything is different. Two days and his life has been turned upside down.

"I adore you two," Alexander tells them, and James blows him a kiss. He wants to kiss him again, and after climbing up on Thomaa, he does. Then Thomas grabs James' arm and snuggles into hin.

"I love you," Thomas says, his voice a bit hoarse with sleep.

James looks at him, and Alexander sees the way he smiles as he sees his best friend slash boyfriend. "I love you too, Thomas."

 _Everything is fine_ , Alexander thinks. _Everything is different_ — and he wouldn't change his new relationships or his new boyfriends for anything.


End file.
